While providing a communications service for a user, certain telecommunications operators release some packages related to the service. If the user subscribes to a package, the service of the user is forwarded to a value-added service system (VAS, Value Added System) corresponding to the package for value-added processing. If the user does not subscribe to a package, a service request of the user is directly forwarded to a service server (network side) without being processed by the value-added service system. Therefore, services of different users need to be forwarded to different value-added service systems according to package subscription relationships of the users.
At present, one technical solution is known, that is, a network access server (NAS, Network Access Server) device, for example, a gateway general packet radio service support node (GGSN, Gateway GPRS Support Node), a packet data serving node (PDSN, Packet Data Serving Network), a broadband remote access server (BRAS, Broadband Remote Access Server), and the like, or an authentication, authorization, and accounting service (AAA, Authentication Authorization and Accounting) server determines a routing policy according to user subscription information, that is, allocates different Internet Protocol address pools (IP Pool, Internet Protocol Pool) for different users, for example, allocates IP Pool1 that indicates VAS1 to a service of a user who subscribes to a value-added service processed by VAS1, allocates IP Pool2 that indicates VAS2 to a service of a user who subscribes to a value-added service processed by VAS2, and allocates IP Pool3 that indicates VAS 3 to a service of a user who subscribes to a value-added service processed by VAS 3. A router device (switch device) performs policy-based routing according to a source IP address (the foregoing IP Pool) of a service and forwards a data packet of the service to different VASs for processing. After a VAS performs value-added processing on the data packet, the VAS directly sends the data packet to a piece of user equipment, a network side, or another VAS.
Therefore, in the foregoing technical solution, in a case that a user subscribes to a value-added service processed by multiple VASs, or a value-added service subscribed by a user changes with a trigger condition, service arrangement cannot be performed for the value-added service in each VAS.